(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and method, a print system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A printer that prints on continuous form paper often performs printing based on print data of a great number of pages. Therefore, not the entire print result may be output on one bundle of continuous form paper, and accordingly, the print result may be output on multiple bundles of continuous form paper.
The printed continuous form paper is stacked in such a manner that the firstly printed page becomes the bottom and the lastly printed page becomes the top. Therefore, it is not easy to identify the order of output simply by looking at the bundles of output continuous form paper. In particular, when print data of invoices or the like is printed on continuous form paper, the page number is not printed on the individual pages. Therefore, the order of output is not identifiable only by looking at the bundles of output continuous form paper.
However, if the bundles of printed continuous form paper are not handled in the order of output, the order of pages becomes different from that of the original print data, which may result in a trouble in the processing afterwards.